One Horrible Accident Many Other Mishaps
by Addiecbl
Summary: There's a horrible accident and Jordan has to find three hostages before someone kills them. Will she find them in time? What does T.B. stand for? Whose the father of her baby? There will be alot of violence in the end of it. Please read and review.
1. Accident

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. I will have fun borrowing them.

* * *

**

Chapter 1- _Accident_

"Someone's all smiles today." said Nigel looking up to see a medium thin, chestnut brown haired women who was walking up.

"Hey Nige. What do we have here?" Jordan asked while looking at a body that was behind a alley way.

"Well, we have here the body of Sally Phillip. A 25 year old with a note beside her. Well actually it was once a note." said Nigel.

Jordan's phone rang. "Cavanaugh. What? No way. I'm on my way."

"Who was that?" asked Nigel.

"That was Garret. He said there's was an accident. I'll get Bug to help you. I'll see you back at the morgue." She called over her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just called Jordan. She's on her way." Garret said to Detective Seely. "About how many people were on that bus."

"Ten people. All going to some camp." Detective Seely told Garret. Just then Jordan walked up.

"Ten people dead. All going to camp. We basically don't know the cause or motive yet till we get these bodies back to the morgue." Garret said to Jordan.

"How old were they." Jordan asked.

"Thirteen thru seventeen. All aboard were female." said Detective Seely.

"Let's load them into the van." said Garret.

Seely looked at Jordan and said "Are you alright? You look sick."

Jordan nodded. "I'm fine. I couldn't sleep last night." she said while loading the van with a body. Garret was already in the van. She got into the van and they drove away.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short. I'll try to write more. I promise. R/R.**


	2. My Admirer

Chapter2- _My Admirer_

Back at the morgue Woody walked into trace and asked "So what did you find on this Sally Phillip."

"If you put this paper under the black light it shows a message. See look, it looks like a suicide note. But it's not. Cause I found something else." said Nigel.

"What did you find?" asked Woody. "You know how a suicidal person usually overdoses or drinks to death. Well she was poisoned." Nigel said

. Just then Jordan and Garret walk in with two bodies. "There's eight more coming. I need to go to the restroom I'll be right back." said Jordan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily walked into trace. "I have three letters, a box of chocolates, and roses all for Jordan." said Lily. Jordan looked up blushing.

"Hey Jordan who are they from." everyone except Woody asked.

"Oh you know, my admirer."Woody stormed out. "Jeez what's his problem." said Jordan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bug." Woody said looking up. "What did you and Nigel find?" Bug was quiet. "What's up." said Woody. To Woody, Bug looked lost in thought. "Buggles what's the matter?" Woody said the way Nigel would say it.

Bug sighed then answered "I was thinking right now." Nigel walked in.

"I have some good news and some bad news." Nigel said.

"What's the good news?" Woody asked.

"Well the good news is Ms. Phillip didn't commit suicide. Oh by the way did Lily have contact with any of the family members?" Nigel asked trying to stall some time.

"Yah and the Bad news?" Woody asked. "Well the bad news is about Jordan." Woody froze at that and Bug looked at Woody. Worried how his friend would react. Nigel felt and noticed the tension.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry have to leave you at that. R/R. I'll fell loved if you do. Oh and sorry it's short chapter.**


	3. Bad News

**BrownI'dGirl- Thanks I'll write more of a jealous woody.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the lyrics. Just borrowed them.**

Chapter 3- Bad News

"Nige, out with it." Nigel looked down.

"Uh, I'll tell you later. I just remembered I have to go to the store, you know I have to buy more coffee for the break room. See ya." said a nervous Nigel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan in her office listening to the radio. The announcer on the radio said "Mae, Goodbye Goodnight." It began to play.

_"__The nights are getting colder.  
The red light's on, it's over.  
To give up now doesn't make much sense.  
So this is my goodbye.  
Surprised, because I thought I could walk you home tonight,  
but you're leaving me here on the defense._

_Goodbye, I'm not going to waste this time,  
this light that burns will keep on fading.  
Goodnight, I'm not getting up off of this ride,  
I'm holding tight until I can feel alive."_

There came a knock at her office door. "It's open." She said to whoever knocked. Woody peeped in his head.

"Jordan, can we talk. I want know the bad news. Nige won't tell me." He walked completely into her office. "Look, you can tell me what it is. I won't scream or shout at you. I swear." Woody told Jordan.

" Woody I think you should sit down to hear this. I know you really well so you might want to take a seat and keep your mouth shut till I'm done." Jordan said. She sat there for a few minutes thinking of what to say. Then finally blurted out "I hate to tell you this, But I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Don't you just hate it when authors do that. Sorry it's short. But I got homework to do. Oh and I swear I won't write anymore lyrics with this story.**


	4. More About The Case

**sharebear: You won't know yet. I'll write it in later.**

Chapter 4- More About The Case

* * *

Bug walked into Jordan's office. "Jordan they need you in Trace. Woodrow I have more news about Ms. Phillip." He said. Woody's face was white. Bug knew why. Jordan got up and left. Bug walked over to Woody and said "Do you want me to tell you now or later." 

Woody looked up with tears in his blue eyes and asked "Whose the father?"

"We don't know. She won't tell us." Bug replied.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey Nige. So what about the bus accident?" Jordan asked.

"We have a witness. She's at the Police Station. Seely's asking her what she saw." Nigel told Jordan.

"I'll be at the station if anyone asks. Okay?" replied Jordan. "Okay." was Nigel's answer.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jordan walked into the Interrogation Room. "I heard a huge boom and saw someone run. I think they ran away from the accident. I didn't see their face. I only saw the person wearing a black sweater and had the hood on." said a light brown haired chubby woman.

"Do you remember anything else? Like how tall this person was." Jordan asked.

"Uh, I remember he/she was 5"10. That's all I remember. Sorry." answered the woman.

"By the way, what is your name." Jordan asked.

"Marie Pools." Said Marie.

"Uh, Seely get us some coffee please." Jordan asked. Seely got up to get the coffee. "On second thought, I'll come with you." said Jordan.

They were both outside when Seely said "I heard your pregnant. Congrates. Whose the lucky man whose about to become a father."

"That's for me to know and for you guys to find out. Well later on you'll know." Jordan replied.

"How did Woody react to the news." Seely asked again.

"I don't know. I hope he took it okay." said Jordan.

"You can't have coffee. Your pregnant." said Seely "You can only drink water."

"Damn it,your right I can't." said Jordan. When they were in the break room. Seely's phone rang.

"Seely. I'll tell Jordan." Seely looked at Jordan and said. "We got a letter from the mysterious person. It basically says that they have three hostages and if we don't drop the case they'll kill all three of them."

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Jordan running to the ladies room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Nigel Looked around for Bug and finally found him next to Woody. He knew that Jordan told Woody. "I have more news about…" Woody cut him off. "I don't care about the bad news. I already know. Jordan told me."

"Woody it's not about Jordan. It's about Sally Phillip. She ate rat poison. Someone put it in her food. So it's not a suicide. It's a homicide." said a proud Nigel.

Bug spoke up and said "Woody needs a break. Woody I think you should go home or talk to lily."

Nigel turned to leave. "Nige, thanks." said a choked up Woody. Bug walked out too. Woody got up and dried his tears and went towards Lily's office. He knocked softly.

"Its unlocked." said Lily's voice from inside. He walked in. "Lily can I talk to you." And he began to speak for two hours.  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

/"So what are we suppose to do about the bus accident case?" Seely asked Jordan as she walked back in.

"Well, I say we should have the letter cracked to see how much we can get on this guy." Jordan replies "After that, maybe we can see just how dangerous he really is."

"Good idea and until then we should press on." said Seely. "We can't just drop everything and leave for the night just because of a letter."

"Exactly. In the meantime I'll go back to Trace and get the letter checked for prints." said Jordan with a sigh.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Lily, did you know anything about this?" asked Woody.

"About what, Jordan?" Lily asked in return.

"Yes. Do you know who the father is?" Woody asked Lily.

"Not yet. She won't tell me. She won't tell anybody! Maybe she doesn't know either."

Just then Woody let's the tears he was fighting back slide down his cheeks. "Why this? Why now?" Woody bursts out of nowhere. "Why couldn't this happen when we had a good friendship. I could've taken it a whole lot better." Lily just sat there trying to comfort a crying Woody./  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey Nige, did you find anything? Any prints?" said a Jordan who had her scrubs on. "Victim number one had blue eyes and chestnut brown hair and was seventeen yrs. Old."

"They had so much to live for. Who could be this cruel and take away ten lives and not even care?" said a gloomy Nigel.

"I don't know. We'll find this jerk though." said Jordan to the tall british man. "Victim two had a bright hazel eyes, strawberry blond hair, and was also seventeen yrs old." said Jordan describing the second victim. "The other eight are in the crypt. This is going to be a long night."

"We don't have prints but the envelope was licked by a male." said Nigel. "I think I'll go check to see how far Bug has gone."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Garret was reading a old newspaper article in his office. He had a small glass of scotch in his hand. He started to look on his computer for some files when he found something. 'Don't tell me this is a serial killer.' he thought. There came a soft knock. "Come in."

Lily popped in her head. "Garret I think we need to switch Woody with Detective Santana." Said Lily.

"Why?" Garret asked.

"Because Woody isn't taking the news about Jordan well. So he might not be thinking clearly for awhile." said Lily. Garret nodded.

"Sure." He said putting down the scotch.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_"The last thing they ate was bacon, hash browns, and eggs." said Nigel.

"Why did all these girls have to die." said Jordan. Garret walked in.

"Looks like a serial case. The FBI is on their way." said Garret.

"One thing I hate is serial cases." said Jordan. Lily walked in. "Lily can you notify the families of the ten victims We have a serial case on our hands." Lily nodded and walked back out.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: My friend wrote some of this chapter. From this point /to this point/ she wrote. Hope it's long enough for ya. R/R Remember that makes me feel loved.**


	5. Another Letter

**Disclaimer: Don't own the agents I borrowed them. But I own T.B. and many other characters I make up.

* * *

**

Chapter 5- _Another Letter_

Jordan walked in her office, when she saw a letter. 'I wonder who this is from,' she thought. She grabbed some rubber gloves and opened it carefully. It said:

_Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh,  
I have told you to leave the case alone.  
You disobeyed me. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear.  
If you do not close this case soon, I will harm all three Hostages and then come after you.  
T.B._

Jordan looked up and finally noticed the signature. She ran out her office to find Nigel. She found him in the autopsy room. "Nigel I have another letter from our mysterious person." she showed him. "And this one has a signature. Not like the last one. His note basically indicated that if I didn't close the case soon, he would harm all three hostages and then come after me. When is the FBI getting here, Nige?" asked Jordan.

"Well, love their here. Their with Garret in the break room." said Nigel. Jordan walked to the break room.

"Garret I have another note. Here." she handed it to Garret. She looked up and saw two FBI agents.

"Jordan this is Agent Hart and Agent Ledger." said Garret pointing to brown haired woman and a brown haired man. "Agent Hart and Agent Ledger this is my best M.E.. Dr. Cavanaugh." said Garret to the Agents.

"Call me Jordan. Everyone else does." she said, "Anyways this note was in my office. Here read it." she handed it to the Agents. They read it. "Whoever this T.B. guy is he knows my name. How's that possible? I mean I don't go out with strange guys that I don't even know. I don't even go out that much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woody went back to the station. "Hey, Woody so did you hear about Jordan." Woody just stared at Seely. "So what do you think of the news?"

"I'm going to my office now. If you have any questions like about any cases there are, I will be glad to answer." said Woody calmly. Woody walked away quietly to his office. 'Why must I torture myself? Never again will I show that I love Jordan. Or that I ever loved her. Never.' Woody thought while looking at an old Christmas Party picture of him and everyone else at the morgue. He threw in the trash can beside him and got started on his paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Hart walked to Jordan's Office. "Dr. Cavanaugh, I mean, Jordan you could call me Gracie and call Agent Ledger, Heath." said Agent Gracie Hart.

"Okay Gracie. What's up?" asked Jordan. "Do you mind if I ask you questions?" asked Gracie.

"No, sure. Go right ahead." said Jordan.

"Well has anyone been following you?" asked Gracie.

"Not that I have noticed. But if I notice anything I will be sure to tell you or Heath." said Jordan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bug was in the autopsy room when Nigel and Lily walked in. "I called her parents and fiancee. They said they be here tomorrow." said Lily.

"I found something in her purse. It's a note. This one is like the last two notes. But this one says:

_Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh,  
This is my first victim, one of many more you will find. I have just killed all the rest. You will find them very soon. I hope you will close the case soon. Before I have to harm any more of innocent girls. And before I have to come after you and harm you. I'll see you around.  
T.B._

What kind of sick freak knows our Jordan. Let's show the FBI this and not tell Jordan." said Nigel. Bug and Lily nodded.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: R/R. Oh and if your wondering what T.B. stands for I don't know. Well I at least won't tell you when I do. ; ). I was tempted to write Heath Ledger in here. Same with Agent Gracie Hart, you know from Miss. Congenatilly. Must fight my temptations... To hard... I can't... Sorry I might write some stuff from movies I have seen... Sorry couldn't fight those dumb temptations.**


	6. Two Strange Calls

Chapter 6- Two Strange Calls

Jordan was in her office when her cell rang. "Cavanaugh. Whose this?" she said.

A scared voice on the other line said, "Please help. I'm one of the three hostages. I don't know where we're at. Oh no he's back. He's coming. He'll get angry. I got to go." She hung up on a stunned Jordan.

'What just happened.' she thought. She started walking to the autopsy room when her cell rang again. "Cavanaugh." she said. This time it was a male voice on the phone.

"Jordan, do you mind me calling you that? To late. In case your wondering about where the three hostages are at, I will tell you if you meet me by the Pogue right now. Oh and if you don't come or if you come with someone or wired I will kill the one hostage you just spoke to and make you watch." said a gruffy male voice. "Good bye now." he hung up.

Jordan ran into Nigel and said, "Nigel I had two strange phone calls. Can you trace where they were coming from? I have to go somewhere real quick." she said.

"Where you going, love." asked Nigel.

"To the Pogue. I'll be back in an hour." she told him over her shoulder while walking to the elevators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_- One Hour After She Left-_

Garret walked towards Agent Hart and said, " Have you seen Jordan? She hasn't been around for an hour."

"No, maybe she's jogging. Why?" asked Gracie.

"Her cars gone." said Garret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-_One Hour Before-_

Jordan walked out of her car to the front of the Pogue. A man started walking towards her. She tried to see his face but couldn't. It was cover with a mask. "If I'd known this was a masquerade, I would have worn a mask too." said a sarcastic Jordan.

"Nice pun, Cavanaugh." said the man. "How do you know my name or even me?" asked a more serious Jordan.

"Who doesn't know you. Well at least your name. I know because we once went to school together. But I won't tell you anything else. That will just ruin the fun." said the man.

"Are you leading me in or taking me somewhere else. Hopefully somewhere else." said Jordan sarcastically. But he covered her head with a sack and carried a kicking and screaming Jordan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-_One hour after-_

Woody walked out of his office when his phone rang. "Hoyt. I'm coming." He practically ran to his car and drove as fast as he could.

When he barely stepped out of the elevator Garret grabbed his shoulder and said, "Woody You might want to go to theconference room."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I have to study for the Constitution Test. So you might not see a new chapter for awhile. But keep up with the **REVIEWS!** I'll fell loved. Oh and thanx to those who reviewed. 


	7. Where's Jordan

Chapter 7- Where's Jordan

When the sack was pulled off of Jordan, she was in a candle lit room.

"What's with the candles dude? I mean it could start a fire buddy." said Jordan.

"Yes, I know it could start a fire but I don't want you to see who I am. Because that will ruin the fun out of everything. So it's going to be like a guess who game, only with out the hands covering the eyes." said the mysterious man.

"Oh. Right. You're just a shy man now aren't ya." Jordan said.

"Again with the sarcasm. When will you ever stop and grow up." said the man.

"Never. So what's the point of me being here?" Jordan said.

"In due time you will know. But other than that, I suggest we have little fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the conference room when Garret and Woody walked in. Silence fell as soon as Garret spoke up. "Nigel, you were the last one who spoke to Jordan. Where did she say she was going?"

"She said she was going to the Pogue and that she would be back in an hour. Before that she said she had two strange phone calls and she wanted me to trace them to find out where they came from." Nigel said to Garret.

"Alrighty then. Let's go to the Pogue and see if we can find her. Or any trace of her." Garret said in a commanding voice.

"Do we all have to go? Cause I'm off duty, so I see no point in going." Woody replied coldly.

Just then there came a knock on the door. Garret went to go answer it. It was J.D. standing there and said, "Have you guys seen Jordan? She's not in her office."

"No. She's missing. The last place she said she was going to was the Pogue." said Nigel and Garret at the same time.

Pollack's phone rang. "Hello? Who's this? If you harm her… Hello? HELLO?" J.D. buried his head into his hands. "Please find her. Please don't let whoever this guy is harm her."

Lily walked over to him and said, "We will. We'll find her and catch this son of a …" "Bean dip?" Nigel said handing Lily some bean dip and Fritos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who did you call? Jordan asked.

"Oh someone loves you. I'll let you do guessing." said the man.

"So what does T.B stand for?" Jordan asked.

"So know you decided to ask questions. Well I won't tell you what T.B. stands for but I will tell you we graduated in the same year." T.B. said.

"So you're after me cause we graduated in the same year." said Jordan.

"No. Not just only that and not just only you. You see you're not the only one I'm after. The eleven victims were all daughters of other women in our school. About five other women to be exact." said T.B.. "Have you already thought of who I called."

"Ummm… Garret. Woody. My dad. Nigel. Ummm… Who?" asked Jordan.

"You forgot one more person." said T.B.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woody walked out before any one could say anything about what he had said a moment ago. Or at least he thought that no one would say anything. But Nigel was quick and followed him.

"What is your problem Woody? Jordan's missing and you don't even care? Why is that?" asked Nigel.

"Because I don't have to. She's not my problem anymore. She's that tabloid reporter guy's problem." said Woody.

"Don't be cheeky Woody. She's your friend still and if she's not she's your coworker. And you should care at least a little bit." said Nigel.

"Why should I care now! She obviously didn't want me to four years ago!" Woody said raising his voice.

"And she use to call you a good friend. Some good friend you are." said Nigel coldly. Nigel walked away before Woody could say another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan looked at T.B. with a quizzical expression on her face. The she realized what and who he meant. "You called Pollack?" he nodded. "This was supposed to be between you and me." she said.

"I know. But I wanted to see what prince charming would do for you." he said as if it was humorously funny. "You should get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you." He covered her mouth with a cloth that had chloroform on it. Seconds later she went limp. He carried her slowly to a room where a bunk bed was at. "Goodnite. Sleep tight. Cavanaugh." He said in a low soft voice while carefully putting her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily walked over to Woody. "Um Woody can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure Lily. What is it?" He said.

"Well Woody. Are you okay? I mean like about everything that's been happening?"

"Yea. Sure. I'm great. Never better." He said like he was talking about the weather.

"I cant believe this Woody. You act like we're having a normal conversation when Jordan's missing. It was only 6 months ago you would do anything to find her. But now you don't care. What's got into you?" Lily said with a little anger and a little hurt.

"Well, why should I worry? I mean she's moved on. Besides she can take care of herself. She doesn't need my help anymore." Woody said coldly.

Garret walked up to them. "We have another note from this murderer/kidnapper. He handed it to them.:

_Dear Employee's _

_Of Jordan. I have kidnapped her and planned to harm her. But if you listen to my orders I will be generous and let you__ see her again. Just leave a note at the Pogue in the bar stands that basically indicates that you will do as I say. And I will give you the instructions._

_T.B._

_P.S. You have 9 hrs. and 23 min. before I do some damage to your precious Jordan. Oh and be careful on what you say Detective Woodrow Hoyt._

Woody didn't realize that he read it out loud. People looked at him. "What?" "You read it out loud." said Garret. "Let's find this mother…" "Fritos?" said Nigel walking up holding out a bag of Fritos.

* * *

A/N: I'm clever now aren't I. Sorry it's been a long time. I hope you peeps have a wonderful Christmas vacation. I will. I'll try to bring in the agents in the next chapter. The next chapter will be during Feburary because of the constitution test. Man it sucks being in the 8th grade. Oh and sorry if I spell any words wrong. I'm usually a great speller. Please review. 


	8. All About TB

**Disclaimer: I own T.B. and the three hostages but sadly don't own any Crossing Jordan characters. : ( Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**

Chapter 8- All About T.B.

It was dawn when Jordan woke up with a killer headache. She looked around trying to remember where she was at. Then she remembered, slowly everything came back to her mind. She tried to get up slowly because her headache was really bad. It's kind of like the kind you get when you have a hangover. She got up and looked on the top bunk and saw a thirteen year old girl. "Hey I'm Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh. Are you okay?" she said in a whisper.

The little girl turned to look at her. "Are we rescued yet?" the girl whispered back in response. Jordan recognized her voice. It was the girl who called her.

"No, not yet. Soon, I promise it will be soon." Jordan said trying to believe it herself and hoping the girl believed it too. "What is your name?"

"Nicole Nordstrom. My friends call me Nicky." said Nicky.

"Nicky is it? That's a good name. Listen Nicky, don't go anywhere. I'm going to take a look around." Jordan said with her half-smile. She walked out the bed room, to find herself in a small living room.

"Hope you slept well Jordan." Jordan jumped at the voice that was behind her. "Jeez you're a little jumpy today." T.B. said

"Hey you would be to if you been kidnapped plenty times like me, buddy." Jordan said lightly but softly and a little crabby.

"Do you still want to know what T.B. stands for?" said T.B. gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel walked up to Bug. "Hey Buggles, so did you find anything interesting?"

"No." Bug replied. Pollack walked in.

"Hey Pollack. Any questions from a reporter we all know?" Nigel asked Pollack.

"No. I didn't come here to ask questions. I came here to see if I can help you guys and help find my Jordie." said Pollack.

"Nice nickname." said Bug.

"Your nickname is better Buggles." said Nigel with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sure I've been waiting to hear what T.B. stands for." said Jordan getting interested with the conversation.

"Well its stands for Toby Bay." said Toby. "Happy now?"

"So Toby, how do you know me again?" Jordan asked.

"Well I'll tell you over breakfast." said Toby, giving a hand gesture to another door in front of them.

"Great I'm hungry. Oh and do you have aspirin? I have a headache." said Jordan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garret walked into his office. He looked very worried. 'What kind of note should I send back? I only have an hour left.' Suddenly he had thought of what he wanted to write to T.B. "Lily can you come to my office." he said over the intercom. Lily was quick.

"What is it Garret?" she asked.

"Lily write down the words that come out of my mouth. I'm going to send a note."

_To T.B._

Lily quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Garret started again:

_To T.B.  
My name is Dr. Garret Macy. I'm the Chief Medical Examiner. We have received your letter. We will comply with anything you ask if it's not any of the following. 1. We will not give any money if that is what you wish. 2. We will not close the case because it is our job to finish and bring justice to the murdered. And if you harm a hair on Jordan, we will put you in the hospital with 206 good reasons why.  
Dr. Garret Macy_

Lily had a horrified expression on her face. "What?" Garret asked.

"Garret Macy I can't believe you. You're telling an evil man that you are going to defy he's original orders. That you're not going to close the case when he first asked. If she die's her blood is on your hands. If he kills her I hope you and Woody regret everything you two said or did." Lily said very angrily and darkly it startled Garret. He tried to say something but Lily walked out before he could speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie walked over to where Pollack was sitting. "Mr. Pollack." she said. He looked up with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I'm agent Hart. I was supposed to be working on this case with Jordan. My partner is Agent Ledger. I want to tell you what the others don't know. Come follow me."

He hesitated. "Umm Agent Hart what kind of news is it?" he asked with a choked up voice.

"I'll tell you where no one in ear shot can hear me." she replied quickly. He followed her to a Jordan's office. "It's mostly about T.B., I know a lot about him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's for breakfast?" Jordan asked.

"Waffle's, bacon, eggs, hash browns and for drink its orange juice." Toby said.

"Isn't that a little cliché-ish for you? I mean didn't you have some of this stuff feed to the eleven victims. Who's to say you didn't put poison in my food or in the other food for the girls." Jordan replied with a bit of sophisticated air in her voice.

"Well maybe you start to rely on trust. Now why would I kill you know when I could use your help on something." Toby said one the same level. "Now let's eat. I don't want you to feel famished."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look I'll start from the beginning." said Gracie after a moment of silence. "But it's a long story. So if you have to use the men's room I suggest you go now."

"No, I'm good." Pollack replied.

"Alrighty then. It starts off when I was eight or nine. I can't remember exactly though. But my Aunt got pregnant and her boyfriend left her a week later after she found out. His brother was in love with her and was there for her. In a week when they were hanging out he asked her out. So they went on dates for four months. One month later he proposed. And after four months of being married her son was born. He was happy he was a dad even though he was the step dad, But they had to figure out a way so the boy wouldn't find out. So they decided to name him Toby Colum Bay jr. after the step father. When Toby was five, I was like thirteen or fourteen, his step father died in a car accident of an instant break in the neck. After the funeral his mom decided to tell him the truth. That his dad was his stepfather/Uncle." She said

"Let me hold you there for a second. When you said it was a long story it is a long story. Please continue." Pollack said with a 'please forgive me' expression.

She continued. "And she also told him that his real father left them before he was born. After that revelation he still seemed like a good kid. But in his senior year of high school he's mother, my aunt died. The police, the press, and newspaper's decided it was just another suicide. But we knew and to this day still know that she would never do a thing like that. Poor boy was only seventeen at the time. There was these girls. Five mean girls I should add. They picked on anyone and everyone. Especially him. But during this whole ordeal, this girl, she was the sixth girl in that group would defend him. And the strange thing is it was Jordan. Your very own Jordan Cavanaugh defending my cousin, Toby. At the time I didn't know her. I know about her now because I'm a FBI agent and I can search anyone's files. Anyway I know that she was young when she lost her mother so she probably pitied him, by not acting like the other five girls did. So I ask myself right now 'Why did he kidnapped her?' 'Why is he planning on harming her if she defended him?' I probably won't ever know. But I remember that once a while back he said something about revenge on these five women who were cruel to him. I didn't know what he was talking about till now. And that was one reason why I became an FBI agent to stop him. But it's to late he's got his revenge. I don't understand what made him into a blood thirsty monster. I mean he was such a sweet quiet child when we were growing up."

"Truly Agent Hart a sweet kid has turned quite mad. It is truly sad to know that your cousin has turned into a madman." Pollack said. "So why do you tell me this and no one else?"

"Because I can trust you and plus only you can save Jordan." she replied quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nigel walked towards Bug. "Hey Bug I have something to tell you."

"What?" he replied.

"Ms. Phillip's is related to victim two." he said right when his phone rang. "Townsend. We'll be there." he looked at Bug. "Hey Bug let's take a drive downtown."

**

* * *

A/N: Thanx for reviewing. Keep them up. Sorry it's been awhile but like I said The Constitution Test took up my time. I'll try to Update soon. **


	9. Author's Note 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen,**

I was wondering what you were thinking or reminded of from my story I hope you like chapter 8. And thanx for reviewing. It took me a long time just to type because I was all like "I'm to lazy to do it today." Haven't you ever felt like that. Well I'll post another chapter soon kay. Oh and I like review's either critical or sweet. I like to hear from all you beautiful, smart, cool people. Oh and another thing is I'm kinda runnig out of idea's so if you peeps can be so kind and give me a few idea's or twists that would be great. Thnx.

**Peridotstone823**

_"Well it's kinda technical, but after we excise the organ we usually sterilize it and send it down to the cafeteria where it's made into turkey meatloaf." -Turk, SCRUBS_


	10. Author's Finale Note

**Ladies and Gentlemen,**

_I decided to no longer write the story but I'll tell you how it ends. Jordan is found. T.B gets killed. Before he dies he asks Jordan if she has a son to name him after him. She agrees and 9 months later she gives birth to a boy and names him William Colum Pollack Cavanaugh. Now that I told you I hoped that you did enjoy on what I have written so thank you for your time and have a great spring break._

**Sincerely,**

**Peridotstone823**


End file.
